


Fun in the Sun

by queenhomeslice



Series: I Wanna Ride My Chocoboy All Day: Prompto/Reader Stories [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beach Holidays, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Galdin Quay (Final Fantasy XV), Getting Together, Love Confessions, Making Out, Mutual Pining, fat reader, internalized fat shaming, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Senior spring break in Galdin Quay
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: I Wanna Ride My Chocoboy All Day: Prompto/Reader Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554340
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Fun in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

You sigh heavily as you lean your head on Prompto. The two of you, along with Noctis, are squished into the back of the large charter bus that’s taking your senior class on the week-long spring break trip to Galdin Quay. It’s several hours away, and you’ve all just started out—it's only seven am, and Noctis is already snoring on your shoulder. You feel Prompto shift and then his arm comes up and around you, fingers resting on Noct’s soft black hair. 

“Get comfy,” Prompto purrs in his casual, easy way. 

You yawn and nod, snuggling close to your best friend’s lean, warm body, popping in your headphones and putting on your favorite video game soundtrack on your phone, drowning out the loud, excitable chatter of your other classmates. 

In the early afternoon, the charter bus pulls up to the small hotel, and everyone barely waits for your chaperones to give instructions before clamoring outside and into the lobby. You slowly blink awake, blushing deeply as you register the weight of Prompto’s head on top of your own. Noctis stirs finally. 

“We here?” he groans. 

Nyx Ulric climbs on board the bus and stops in front of the three of you. “Wakey wakey, Highness.” 

Noct rolls his eyes. “Iggy sent you to babysit, huh?” 

Nyx chuckles. “I ain’t babysitting shit. You won’t even know I’m here, unless there’s trouble.” 

Noctis nods and cracks his neck, standing. 

“My room is right next to yours, though.” 

Noct shrugs and turns to you. “Ready to go?” 

“Hell yeah!” Prompto quips before you can answer. “I already have my bathing suit on. Let’s gooooooo,” he sings. 

You blush even more at the thought of seeing him shirtless and climb out of the seat, following Noct and the glaive. 

Your school isn’t the only one on vacation, so the beach is filled with other teenagers, their frazzled chaperones, and a healthy dose of college-age students, which has most of the high school senior girls suddenly love-struck. There’s a party on the beach already, with bonfires and DJ booths and blaring music; a handful of people are playing beach volleyball; others have wandered off into town to buy cheap beachy trinkets and airbrushed t-shirts. Noctis, however, has managed to find a secluded pier further down from the main drag and is sitting in a t-shirt and swim trunks, hands clasped around a fishing pole and whistling into the afternoon, the roar of his wild n' out peers in the distant background. 

You’re on a little sliver of quiet beach near Noct’s pier, not wanting to stray too far from your only friend. You’re in a plain one-piece bathing suit with a sheer little kimono on top of it. You’d get in the water if you had someone to go swim with—the surf is mild, and the shoreline is already dotted with colorful, wacky inflatables—but Prompto is currently MIA, and you don’t want to disturb Noct, so you just sit on your beach towel and soak up the warm sun. 

A few minutes later, though, you hear footsteps, and it’s a damn good thing you’re wearing sunglasses, because your eyes feel as though they’re about to pop out of your head as you turn to the source. 

Prompto is in his own shades, and his pale, freckled skin is glistening in the bright afternoon sunlight, slicked with oily sunscreen. He’s got a yellow beach towel hung around his neck, and you’re running your gaze over his smooth, toned body—because Prompto is in a goddamned blue Speedo, and you’re not sure if you’re going to be able to handle it. 

“Hey buddy!” he waves, yanking the towel off of his neck and shaking it out to full length beside you. He sits close, too close—his strong bicep hits your barely-covered flabby arm, and you shiver at his sheer _warmth_. “Sure is beautiful out here.” 

You’re still too dumbstruck over Prompto’s body to answer. Whatever happened to the shy teen in too-big swim trunks at the private pool at the Citadel? You swallow hard, tongue resting thickly in your mouth as you turn your attention out towards the ocean. 

“Ah, Noct found his fishing spot,” Prompto chuckles. 

“Where were you?” you ask, finally finding your voice. 

“Oh, I was taking some pictures! The light was perfect when we got here earlier.” 

“Oh, cool.” 

The silence is awkward, but you’re not sure why. You’re here for five days on vacation at the beach with Noctis and Prompto—a literal dream come true for some people. Isn’t this supposed to be a big hurrah of your senior year? Of celebrating becoming an adult, making it through high school? Aren’t magical things supposed to happen? Ah well, but maybe that was only in dumb young adult romance books and made-for-tv high school movies. Girls like you didn’t get the guy. Girls like you weren’t brave enough to confess to having a longtime crush on one of their best friends—especially when they looked like Prompto. You aren’t running around the beach with sun-kissed skin and perfect, wavy hair and dressed in a skimpy little bikini. Guys can’t play beach volleyball with you on their shoulders, or carry you piggyback back to the hotel when your tiny little feet are tired of walking on the sand. 

“You’re really quiet,” says Prompto. “Everything all right?” 

Fuck. Prompto’s such a good friend, it breaks your heart sometimes. You don’t even deserve a guy like him. You’re so lucky that he’s your friend—it's too much to dream about, the two of you being anything more. “I’m fine,” you lie. “The ocean just makes you all contemplative, y’know?” 

Prompto nods, but you’re not fooling him. “Whatever it is, you can talk to me about it,” he says. “I’m your best friend.” 

You shake your head. “Prompto, there are some things that...I’m not sure if you would understand.” 

“Try me?” 

You sigh and bite your lip. Prompto’s not going to let this die. “Have you ever...liked someone...but you’re too afraid to tell them?” 

Prompto lets out a slow exhale as he watches the waves. “Uh, yeah, actually. That’s what this is about?” 

“Kinda.” 

“So...are you _ever_ gonna tell this person? Or are you going to let it eat at you for forever?” 

You shrug. “I don’t know. It seems to be more trouble than it’s worth sometimes. It’s pretty nerve wracking to think about. And what if they don’t like me back, and it ruins our relationship, or...” 

“But does being around this person make you happy?” 

You sniff back the quiet tears that have started to fall. “More than anything.” 

“Is it Noct?” 

You whip your head around. Prompto’s staring at you, shades pushed up into his spikey blond hair, violet-blue eyes gazing at you fondly. “What?” 

“Is Noct...is he the person you like?” Prompto chuckles quietly. “It figures, I mean he _is_ the prince, and he’s handsome and smart...you should tell him. It’s not like he’s going to get mad at you...you’re his friend, and hey—he might even like you back—” 

“Prompto,” you interrupt. “Noct is wonderful. But I don’t...I don’t like him like _that_. There’s someone else I’d rather have instead.” 

“Whoa,” Prompto breathes reverently. “Who in the world could you like more than Noctis? He’s literally everything.” 

You shake your head. “Not...not _everything_.” You bite your lip again. Something in your gut is just telling you to go for it, but you’re still so hesitant. 

“So, who’s this mystery person that beats out Noct? I thought every girl in school had a crush on him.” 

You give him a weak smile. “Yeah, well—when have I ever been like everyone else?” 

Prompto grins gorgeously. “You never have been—I mean not that there’s anything wrong with other girls!” He waves his hands defensively. “But I like you just how you are. I wouldn’t want you to be anyone else.” 

Your heart clenches in your chest. Prompto’s so good—he deserves so much more than you think you could ever give him. You turn your gaze back out to the softly rolling ocean. 

“Whoever you like, you should definitely tell them. Anybody would be lucky to be with you like that,” Prompto mutters. 

“Thanks, I’ll try to take your word for it,” you laugh dryly. You lean onto him, rocking him to the other side. “Well, what about you? Who’s your person you like but won’t say anything to?” 

“Oh, uh,” coughs Prompto, face turning red, making his freckles go dark. “You-you know, it’s just...a girl in our class, I mean...” 

“Yeah? Well you should tell her,” you say, heart breaking just a little. “You’re a wonderful person, Prompto. You deserve to be happy.” You turn back him, and are met with Prompto’s handsome face just centimeters from your own. 

“I like _you_ ,” says Prompto softly. “I _really_ , really like you. And it’s okay if you don’t like me back, but I—” 

And maybe it’s the way that the sun is reflecting off of the ocean like it’s made of diamonds, or maybe it’s the warm tropical breeze that’s caressing your warm bodies, or maybe it’s just the exotic location, the vacation from your normal lives— 

Prompto’s lips are slightly chapped but still soft. They’re parted slightly, and he’s frozen in shock as you press your hot mouth to his. You don’t know what you’re doing, are only mimicking the movements your seen on television, but it’s messy and warm and good. Prompto snaps back to reality a minute later and finally begins to kiss you back, melting into you, pouring heavy breath and quiet moans into your mouth. 

It’s a natural progression of sitting and making out to Prompto maneuvering you onto your back on the sandy beach towel, strong body flush against yours as the two of you fall into a steady rhythm. It’s so surreal, you can barely believe that this is happening. Prompto finally comes up for air and gazes down at you with his huge, blue eyes. 

“Wow,” he breathes. 

You shakily swallow and nod. “I could kiss you forever,” you mutter quietly. “It’s all I’ve daydreamed about for years.” 

“Then don’t,” whines Prompto. “Don’t stop kissing me. Please. Please, don’t stop.” He dives back down and peppers kisses all over your warm, chubby cheeks, nose, and jaw, finally slotting his mouth back against yours. 

You lose track of time underneath Prompto on the beach. Your hands have finally gathered the strength to come up and rub along his ribs, his arms, and his back—he kisses you harder with every new touch that you place on his body. You’re aware that your face must be blushing beyond belief, because the skimpy Speedo that Prompto’s wearing does little to hide the fact that he’s been half-hard for forever. He makes no move or plea to do anything about it, though—he seems content to just thread his long, smooth fingers through your hair and work his mouth against yours, endlessly. You sigh deeply in contentment as you pull away from him to come up for air, and Prompto takes that opportunity to kiss down your neck and bite down softly around the bathing suit strap on your shoulder. 

“Prompto,” you groan. “Prompto, I’m in love with you, I’m _so,_ so in love...” 

“I love you,” Prompto moans back in between kisses. “You’re so special to me...I can’t imagine my life without you.” 

“I want to be your girlfriend,” you cry quietly as Prompto kisses his way back up your neck and plants a big, sloppy one on your cheek. 

“Of course,” Prompto grunts, pecking your lips. “Fuck, of course. Be my girlfriend, please. I’m in love with you.” 

“I can’t believe this is happening,” you giggle. 

“Me neither,” says Prompto as he kisses your forehead. “I’m in love with my best friend, and she’s in love with me.” 

“I never thought—girls like me don’t get guys like you, y’know, it’s just—” 

“Fuck em,” Prompto whispers into your ear as he nibbles on your earlobe. “You’re beautiful, and smart, and funny, and you laugh at my dumb jokes, and you play video games with me, and...” Prompto moves back to your mouth again and kisses you long and slow. “You’re perfect,” he says after pulling away. 

Later that evening, you’ve managed to sneak up to the floor above you and into Prompto and Noct’s room. You’re cuddling with Prompto on the bed while watching an old cowboy movie on tv. The bathroom door opens and Noctis walks out, yawning, freshly showered in just a pair of black sweatpants slung low on his hips. 

“Hey,” he greets as he flops on the other double bed. 

“Hey Noct,” you say quietly, not wanting Nyx or any of the guys’ chaperones to catch you, although you know that you’re not the only girl who’s snuck onto the guys’ floor. 

“Big day today,” he says through the corny tavern shootout that’s currently happening in black and white. 

“Yeah,” says Prompto, utterly satisfied as he draws you closer. 

“Bout time,” says Noctis. “You two have made goo-goo eyes at each other for forever.” 

Prompto blushes and laughs, and you do the same. 

“Happy for you guys,” the prince yawns as he turns over. “G’night.” 

“Night, Noct,” you and Prompto say in unison. 

You fall asleep in Prompto’s arms to the sounds of the television in the cramped hotel room, knowing that this is going to be the best beach vacation you’ve ever had in your life. 


End file.
